Unser kleines Geheimnis
by SiamKitty
Summary: Ein Jahr nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts wird der Abschlussjahrgang verabschiedet. Für die besagten Schüler ist es die letzte Nacht im Schloss. Der Tränkemeister bekommt am Abend völlig unerwartet ein unmoralisches Angebot von seiner Schülerin. Nun muss er sich entscheiden zwischen Verstand und Verlangen. [AU]


Moin liebe Leserchen!

Dieser OS hier läuft unter dem Motto: And now something completely different ...  
Fragt mich nicht, wie ich auf dieses Pair gekommen bin. Die Inspiration geht manchmal höchst eigenwillige Wege.

Alle Figuren und Orte aus dem Harry Potter-Universum gehören J.K. Rowling. Hiermit verdiene ich selbstverständlich auch kein Geld.

Diesen OS widme ich der lieben Luddy Snape, die heute zufälligerweise ihren Geburtstag feiert. :-)

Wünsche wie immer viel Vergnügen und liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

Unser kleines Geheimnis

Heute war ein ganz besonderer Abend in den altehrwürdigen Gemäuern dieses Schlosses. In der langjährigen Geschichte von Hogwarts wurden schon viele Jahrgänge ins wahre Leben entlassen. Doch diese Schüler, die an diesem Tag ihr Abschlusszeugnis überreicht bekamen, waren ganz besonders. Sie waren der erste Jahrgang, der circa ein Jahr nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts die UTZ-Prüfungen abgelegt hatte. Nun standen alle Noten fest und die jungen Zauberer und Hexen warteten gespannt auf ihren Lohn für die harte Arbeit. Vorne lagen die Zeugnisse bereit übergeben zu werden. Dies war, ganz der Tradition, Aufgabe der Hauslehrer.

Ganz vorne links saß Severus Snape in einer festlichen schwarzen Robe, die er extra für diesen Anlass erstanden hatte. Hinter ihm saßen seine Slytherins und lauschten, wie alle anderen in der Großen Halle, der Ansprache von Direktorin Minerva McGonagall. Severus hatte ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und saß sonst kerzengerade und mit unbewegter Miene auf seinem Stuhl. Dieser Tag war auch für den Tränkemeister und Kriegshelden ein Moment des Abschieds.

Minerva beendete ihre Rede und bat nacheinander die Hauslehrer nach vorne. Als erstes trat Remus Lupin vor und überreichte an die Gryffindors die Zeugnisse. Es folgten Pomona Sprout, die jedem Hufflepuff-Schüler seine Pergamentrolle mit einer herzlichen Umarmung in die Hand drückte. Anschließend folgte Filius Flitwick, der sich für die Übergabe auf einen Holzhocker stellte, um sich so nicht zu jedem Ravenclaw-Absolventen empor strecken zu müssen.

Die Direktorin trat wieder an den Pult und richtete ihren Blick nun auf den Mann, der immer noch stolz auf dem vordersten Platz der linken Reihe saß.

"Kommen wir nun zu unseren letzten Absolventen. Die Schüler dieses Hauses sind wahrlich etwas ganz Besonderes und niemand könnte sie besser repräsentieren als ihr Hauslehrer. Es ist mir eine ganz spezielle Ehre und natürlich Freude an Professor Severus Snape zu übergeben!"

Die Menge quittierte ihre Ansage mit großem Applaus.

Auf der kleinen Bühne wechselten die Banner, welche den Hintergrund ausschmückten, in die Farben Grün und Silber. Auf jedem war das Wappen des Hauses Slytherin zu erkennen.

Severus Snape stand auf und trat mit wehendem Umhang an das Rednerpult heran. Früher hatten sich viele über seine recht eigene Erscheinung lustig gemacht. Doch nachdem seine Geschichte und seine Rolle bei der Vernichtung von Lord Voldemort publik geworden war, strahlte der große Zauberer mit den schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren und den ebenso immer schwarzen Umhängen eine eigenartige Würde für die Menschen aus. Die magische Welt hegte großen Respekt für den ehemaligen Spion. Der Merlin-Orden erster Klasse war nur eine von vielen Huldigungen, die Severus Snape im letzten Jahr zuteil geworden war.

"Danke, werte Direktorin. Es ist mir eine Ehre", verkündete der Tränkemeister, als er hinterm Pult stand.

Neben ihm, akkurat auf einem langen Tisch aufgereiht, lagen bereits die Zeugnisse in der richtigen Reihenfolge parat. Auf einem Pergament auf dem Rednerpult waren die Slytherin-Schüler alphabetisch aufgelistet.

Viele Namen, die am ersten Abend verlesen und dann vom Sprechenden Hut in das Haus der Schlangen eingeteilt wurden, waren nun nicht mehr aufgeführt. Entweder lebten sie nicht mehr, wie beispielsweise Vincent Crabbe oder sie kehrten nach der Schlacht nicht mehr in die Schule zurück, so wie Draco Malfoy.

Tief atmete Severus durch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Absolventen, die bereits eine Schlange gebildet hatten, um ihre Abschlusszeugnisse von ihm entgegen zu nehmen. Er blickte in glückliche und stolze Gesichter. In ihrem noch jungen Leben war das hier ohne Zweifel ein großer Moment, den sie lange herbeigesehnt hatten.

"Ms Anjelica Addams", begann Severus mit dem ersten Namen und ein Mädchen mit langen, dunklen Haaren trat vor und nahm mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln ihr Zeugnis entgegen. Er schüttelte ihr, wie es sich in so einem bedeutungsvollem Moment gehörte, die zarte Hand und nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

Ja, Severus Snape war stolz auf jeden seiner Schüler. Sie alle hatten sich trotz ihres schweren Standes hervorragend geschlagen. Gerade in Fächern wie Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste waren die Leistungen der Slytherin-Absolventen nahezu herausragend.

So ging es weiter. Blaise Zabini legte ein so siegreiches Grinsen auf, dass man hätte meinen können er hätte selbst einen Orden für seine Schulleistungen bekommen. Daphne Greengrass hingegen nahm ihr Zeugnis mit einem recht zurückhaltenden Lächeln entgegen. Doch es gab auch Schüler wie Theodore Nott, die auf die Übergabe nur mit einem reservierten Nicken reagierten.

Der nächste Name auf der Liste löste in Severus Bauch ein eigenartiges Gefühl aus. Diese Schülerin war wahrlich, zumindest für ihn, etwas ganz Besonderes. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

"Ms Pansy Parkinson", rief er sie auf.

Auf die Bühne trat eine inzwischen äußerst hübsche junge Frau. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohren und fasste mit derselben Hand im nächsten Moment nach dem Zeugnis. Als sich bei der Übergabe seine und ihre Haut berührte, biss sich Pansy auf die Unterlippe und lächelte glücklich. Mit ihren großen, braunen Augen schaute sie zu ihrem Hauslehrer auf und hauchte ein "Vielen Dank, Professor."

Severus Pupillen weiteten sich, was jedoch aufgrund seiner schwarzen Augenfarbe nicht weiter auffiel. Pansy hatte es dennoch bemerkt und grinste süffisant. Wieder war da dieses eigenartige Knistern, welches zwischen ihnen erst seit dem letzten Jahr herrschte. Aber niemand von ihnen beiden hatte es je gewagt auch nur andeutungsweise darauf einzugehen. Mehr als ein verstohlener Blick ihrerseits oder einem längeren Fixieren seinerseits war nicht vorgekommen. Nach außen hin hatten sie ein völlig normales Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis. Dennoch war es für Severus offensichtlich, dass Pansy Parkinson seit dem Ende des Krieges mit ihm flirtete.

Auch jetzt, als sie die Bühne mit ihrem Zeugnis in der Hand verließ, schien sie dabei absichtlich mit ihrem Hinterteil zu wippen. Severus räusperte sich und straffte die Schultern. Hier an diesem Ort und zu diesem Moment offen auf ihre Reize zu reagieren, wäre mehr als unangebracht. Also setzte der Hauslehrer, ohne weitere mehr oder weniger auffällige Regungen, die Zeugnisübergabe fort.

Später beim Festessen zum Schuljahresabschluss war dieser kleine Zwischenfall mit Ms Parkinson schon wieder vergessen. In der großen Halle saßen nun alle Schüler von Hogwarts an ihren jeweiligen Haustischen und schnatterten aufgeregt miteinander. Es war für alle die letzte Nacht im Schloss. Morgen Früh wird die rote, glänzende Lok alle Schüler nach London transportieren.

Am Lehrertisch unterhielt sich Severus derweil mit Remus Lupin über die bevorstehenden Pläne für den Sommer. Der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor hatte geplant mit seinem Kind mal richtig Urlaub zu machen. Für das Vater-Sohn-Gespann würde es für zwei Wochen nach Island gehen. Weitere Strecken wollte Remus noch nicht zurücklegen. Schließlich war Teddy gerade mal etwas über ein Jahr alt.

"Er ist so niedlich, Severus! Er wechselt immerzu die Haarfarbe. Ich muss richtig aufpassen, wenn wir in der Muggelwelt unterwegs sind. Nicht, dass die Leute noch einen Schreck bekommen und wegen Teddy ständig das magische Unfallumkehr-Kommando anrücken muss", erzählte Remus munter aus seinem Leben.

Seine Anekdoten erzeugten bei seinen Kollegen immer wieder Entzücken. Selbst Severus lächelte tapfer, obwohl ihn Geschichten über das Balg herzlich wenig interessierten. Er würde sich den Sommer über in seinem neu erstanden Haus auf dem Land zurückziehen und sich in aller Ruhe und vor allem alleine auf seine neue Aufgabe vorbereiten. Schließlich würde er ab dem nächsten Jahr den Direktorenposten inne haben.

Gleich nachdem das Festmahl beendet war, es war noch recht früh am Abend, verabschiedete sich Severus. Er würde den Kollegium bei einem Umtrunk im Lehrerzimmer nicht Gesellschaft leisten. Stattdessen verließ er mit gewohnt wehendem Umhang zügig die Große Halle und steuerte schnurstracks sein Büro in den Kerkerräumen an.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging er zur Vitrine hinter seinem pikobello aufgeräumten Schreibtisch und holte die Flasche des edlen Feuerwhiskeys heraus. Severus gönnte sich nicht viele Luxusartikel, wenn man von diesem 200 Jahre alten Whiskey und seiner opulenten Büchersammlung, die selbst der Ministeriumsbibliothek Konkurrenz machen konnte, mal absah.

So ließ er sich mit der Flasche in seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen, beschwor kurzerhand ein Whiskeyglas herauf und schenkte sich ein. Nach dem ersten Schluck fühlte er den bittersüßen Geschmack des Alkohols und eine wohlige Wärme glitt seine Speiseröhre hinab und breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Dies war sein Ritual zum Schuljahresende. Jetzt konnten auch für Severus die Ferien beginnen. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück, trank hier und da einen Schluck und seufzte daraufhin wohlig auf.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Bürotür riss ihn aus seiner seligen Ruhe. Genervt starrte er in eben diese Richtung und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Welcher verblödete Volltrottel wagte es ihn beim Alleinsein zu unterbrechen?!

"Herein!", schnarrte Severus zur Tür.

Sie öffnete sich einen Spalt und hinein schaute ein dunkles Augenpaar, was zugleich zu beschwichtigen versuchte.

"Ms Parkinson?!", sagte er nun doch hörbar überrascht. Wenn Severus mit jedem gerechnet hätte, aber nicht mit der jungen Hexe.

"Guten Abend, Professor", erwiderte Pansy, kam nun ganz in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie trat direkt vor den Schreibtisch und lächelte. "Also das machen Sie immer! Es kursieren wilde Gerüchte darüber, warum Sie immer so früh das Fest verlassen und sich alleine in Ihrem Büro verschanzen."

Severus verzog keine Miene. Ihm war eh klar, dass die Schüler über ihn redeten. Es wäre eigenartig, wenn sie dies nicht tun würden. Daher antwortete er auch abgeklärt: "Sie sind doch nicht hier her gekommen, um mir die neusten Gerüchte über meine Person zu erzählen? Wenn dem so ist, dann muss ich sie enttäuschen. Getratsche jeglicher Art interessiert mich nämlich nicht."

"Ja, das weiß ich", sagte das Mädchen leise und schritt langsam um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich beinah vorsichtig auf die Tischplatte. Sie schlug lasziv ihre Beine übereinander und schaute ihren Professor mit einem Blick an, der eigentlich keine Fragen offen ließ.

Severus erstarrte und seine Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Anblick. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Entweder er schubste sie jetzt und hier vom Tisch und schmiss sie achtkantig aus dem Büro oder ... Oder er strich ihr über diese unwiderstehlichen langen Beine. Er schwankte noch.

"Was soll denn das werden, Ms Parkinson?!", fragte er stattdessen.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?", kam prompt die Gegenfrage.

Pansy beugte sich vor, nahm dem immer noch bewegungslosen Severus das Whiskeyglas aus der Hand und genehmigte sich genüsslich einen Schluck. "Hhmmm, sehr gut", quittierte sie das goldgelbe Getränk und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Daraufhin musste Severus den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes öffnen. Natürlich war es offensichtlich, was dieses Mädchen hier versuchte. Es war ihm nur nicht ganz geheuer. Bisher hatte er ihre kleinen Flirtversuche im letzten Jahr als jugendliche Schwärmerei abgetan. Nachdem seine Geschichte bekannt geworden war, hatten viele Leute, allen voran seine Schülerinnen, ihn anders angesehen. Ablehnende und ängstliche Blicke waren Bewunderung gewichen. Doch das, was Pansy Parkinson im Sinn zu haben schien, ging entschieden zu weit.

Deshalb versuchte er ein nachsichtiges Lächeln aufzulegen und sagte in einem ruhigen, nicht spöttischen Tonfall: "Sie sollten gehen, Ms Parkinson."

"Und wenn ich das gar nicht will...", raunte sie zurück und stellte das Whiskeyglas neben sich ab. Ihr Blick wurde herausfordernder und Severus spürte, wie sie mit einem Fuß zwischen seine Beine glitt.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, denn sein Körper reagierte deutlich auf ihre Reize.

"Bitte, Ms Parkinson! Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht ... geschmeichelt fühle. Aber ich bin immer noch ihr Hauslehrer. Vergessen Sie das nicht!"

"Nun, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann haben sie mir heute mein Abschlusszeugnis übergeben. Das heißt, dass ich fortan offiziell nicht mehr ihre Schülerin bin", argumentierte Pansy weiter und öffnete ihrem Umhang, so dass die Sicht auf den Ansatz ihres Busens frei wurde.

Bei Merlins linkem Gehänge, das wurde ja immer schöner! Severus sprang auf und packte sie an den Händen. "Hören Sie auf damit! Wollen Sie mich in Teufels Küche bringen! Wenn das hier jemand mitbekommt, lande ich vor dem Zaubergamot. Wollen Sie das etwa?! Mich vor der ganzen magischen Welt blamieren, indem Sie mich erst bezirzen und dann wegen Verführung einer Minderjährigen anklagen?", redete sich Severus in Rage.

"Ich bin 19 Jahre alt!", unterbrach ihn Pansy.

"Was spielt das für eine Rolle?! Ich bin alt genug, um ihr Vater sein zu können! Sie sollten sich einen Jungen in ihrem Alter suchen und diesem armen Trottel schöne Augen machen. Aber lassen sie mich da raus, wenn es Ihnen nach ..."

Zwei weiche Lippen, die sich auf seine legten, unterbrachen Severus' Redeschwall. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und wartete, regungslos, bis sich Pansy nur Sekunden später wieder von ihm löste.

Schwer atmend öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Severus mit geweiteten Pupillen an. Im Schein der Fackeln wirkte ihr Blick warm und fast eine Spur liebestrunken.

"Ich will aber niemand anderen", begann sie. "Ich bewundere Sie so sehr. Das habe ich immer getan und ich ... ich habe mir immer gewünscht, Ihnen nur einmal richtig nahe zu sein. Dies ist die letzte Nacht, in der das für mich möglich ist. Bitte!", flehte sie ihn nun regelrecht an.

"Ms Parkinson, das ... das geht doch nicht", erwiderte Severus sanft. Seine Wangen waren inzwischen leicht gerötet.

"Es wird niemand erfahren! Bitte, Professor! Nur eine Nacht, keine Verpflichtungen , keine Liebesschwüre oder falsche Versprechungen. Morgen werde ich in den Hogwarts-Express steigen und Sie sehen mich nie wieder. Ich will ... nur dieses eine Mal."

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete das Mädchen, die junge Frau, vor sich. Wie sie da saß, in einem langen Umhang, unter dem sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht weiter trug und mit diesem beinah verzweifelten Augen. Sie tat nichts weiter, wartete geduldig auf seine Entscheidung.

Währenddessen wog Severus doch allen Ernstes das Für und Wider ab. Sein Kopf sagte, dass er Pansy Parkinson wegschicken solle, bevor sie noch jemand hier im Büro erwischte. Sein Bauch meinte allerdings, dass er es wagen sollte. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er das letzte Mal die Nähe einer Frau genossen hatte und da war es auch nicht so wie hier gewesen. Eine Schülerin, die freiwillig und ohne Gegenleistung mit ihm schlafen wollte. Eigentlich empfand Severus diesen Umstand als mehr als abstrus. Dennoch, wenn er ihr anschließend einen Gedächtniszauber verpasste, dann würde es nie jemand erfahren...

Einige, für Pansy quälend lange Minuten rang Severus still mit sich. Man sah ihm äußerlich nicht an, welches Kampf er innerlich mit sich ausfocht. Doch die junge Hexe wusste, dass sie alles auf eine Karte gesetzt hatte. Entweder er ging auf ihr Angebot ein oder er schickte sie ohne weitere Diskussion raus. Dazwischen gab es nichts.

Severus spannte den Kiefer an und presste ein "Folgen Sie mir!" heraus.

Im ersten Moment wusste Pansy gar nicht wie ihr geschah. Doch dann sprang sie auf und folgte ihm hinaus aus dem Bürozimmer. Sie gingen ein paar Meter, bogen rechts in einen dunklen Gang ein und kamen vor einer schweren Holztür zum Stehen. Noch einmal schaute sich Severus um, doch es war niemand anderes zu sehen, ehe er mit seinem Zauberstab dreimal gegen das Schloss tippte und die Tür sich schließlich öffnete. Blitzschnell zog er Pansy hinter sich her und verschloss mit einem sicheren Zauber erneut die Tür. Hier in seinen Privaträumen waren sie beide ganz unter sich.

Tief atmete Severus durch, bevor er sich umdrehte und das Mädchen dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich in seinem Wohnbereich umsah.

Mit staunenden Augen betrachtete Pansy das private Zimmer ihres Lieblingslehrers. Sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen zum Bücherregal zu gehen und mit der Hand bedächtig über ein paar der alten Ledereinbände zu streichen. Anschließend trat sie hinüber zum Sofa und belächelte den gar nicht dazu passenden Sessel, in dem Professor Snape bestimmt immer Platz nahm und las und staunte über das weiche Fell auf dem Boden, direkt vor dem Kamin. In diesem brannte ein kleines Feuerchen und verbreitete in den Räumlichkeiten seine wohlige Wärme.

"Gemütlich haben Sie es hier. Irgendwie habe ich es mir genau so vorgestellt", sagte Pansy und lächelte dabei zufrieden.

Severus quittierte ihre Meinung zu seinem Einrichtungsstil mit einer skeptisch angehobenen Augenbraue. Von all den wenigen Leuten, die er bis jetzt in seine Privatzimmer gelassen hatte, hatte bis jetzt niemand eben diese als gemütlich bezeichnet. Düster, bedrückend oder zu ihm passend, waren da schon eher die Bezeichnungen, an die Severus sich in diesem Zusammenhang erinnerte. Doch er selbst fühlte sich wohl in seinem Reich und nur das zählte letzten Endes. Ms Parkinson schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Eine gute Voraussetzung für das, was sie gleich vorhatten.

Doch Severus wurde unsicher. Was sollte er als nächstes tun? Ihr ein Glas zu Trinken anbieten und sich erst mal mit ihr aufs Sofa setzen und reden oder sollte er gleich zur Sache kommen und sie ins Schlafzimmer leiten? Das eine wäre zu förmlich und das andere zu forsch. Ein Dilemma, denn Severus wollte weder viel Zeit mit Pansy verbringen und sie genauer kennenlernen, noch ihr das Gefühl geben, er wäre nur auf das eine aus. Obwohl dem ja so war, meldete sich in diesem Moment der Gentleman in ihm zu Wort.

"Möchten Sie sich vielleicht noch etwas frisch machen oder ein Glas Wein, Ms Parkinson?", schlug er daher seiner Schülerin vor, die gerade wieder um das Sofa herum schlenderte und immer noch interessiert den Raum musterte.

"Nein danke. Das ist nicht nötig, Sir", wandte sie sich nun direkt Severus zu. "Von mir aus können wir gleich zur Tat schreiten", legte Pansy nach und grinste aufreizend.

Und wieder kam Severus der Gedanke, dass diese Situation absolut absurd war. Eine junge Frau, die seine Tochter hätte sein können, wollte mit ihm, der _Kerkerfledermaus_ Severus Snape, Sex haben. Ein Angebot, welches ihm sicherlich nur dieses eine Mal zuteilwurde.

"Dann ... Bitte!", erwiderte Severus und zeigte in Richtung Schlafzimmertür. Er ging vor, Pansy folgte ohne Umschweife.

Noch immer unsicher, wie er das Ganze nun beginnen sollte, setzte sich Severus auf die Bettkante und winkte das Mädchen zu sich heran. Zwar ließ sie ein paar Blicke durch sein Schlafzimmer wandern, trat aber dennoch schnell vor ihn. Beim Näherkommen zog sie sich ganz nebenbei dir Schuhe aus und stand nun barfuß und nur mit einem langen Umhang bekleidet vor Severus. Im Gegensatz zu Pansy wirkte er noch leicht verkrampft. Doch er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Ganz vorsichtig griff er nach dem dünnen Gürtel und öffnete diesen. Anschließend, langsam und bedächtig, kümmerte er sich um die fordere Knopfleiste. Stück für Stück legte er mehr von der hellen Haut frei, bis er den Umhang von ihren Schultern streifen konnte.

Nun stand Pansy vor ihm, jung und wunderschön und nackt wie die Natur sie schuf. Ihre glatte, helle Haut, die festen Brüste und wohlproportionierten Rundungen machten sie in diesem Moment zur puren Versuchung. Severus' Körper reagierte eindeutig auf ihren Anblick und auch er müsste sich bald seiner Kleidung entledigen. Doch erst einmal wollte er sie berühren, überall, jeden Zentimeter dieses makellosen Körpers erkunden. Pansy lächelte weiter und schien den hungrigen Blick ihres Professors zu genießen.

Plötzlich griff Severus nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie mit einem Rück auf seinen Schoß. Erschrocken quietschte Pansy auf, atmete jedoch auf und seufzte wohlig, als sie die warmen, etwas rauen Männerhände auf sich spürte. Er strich durch ihre Haare, über die Wangen, glitt über ihren Hals zu ihren Brüsten, ertastete ihre Taille, den Po, anschließend strich er über die Oberschenkel. Das alles passierte in Windeseile und jagte der jungen Hexe eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Leib. Alles, zu was Pansy in der Lage war, war den die Augen zu schließen, den Kopf nach hinten zu werfen und sich den verwöhnenden Händen von Severus hinzugeben.

Ein lautes Stöhnen entkam ihr, als Severus seine Arme um sie schlang und ihren Hals mit fordernden Küssen übersäte. Für ihn gab es kein Halten mehr. Er wollte nur noch genießen und ihr Angebot voll auskosten. Sie fühlte so wunderbar an und roch so unheimlich gut. Dazu ihre zarte Haut und das leise Stöhnen, was Severus nur noch mehr erregte. Er fühlte sein bestes Stück hart werden und wollte nicht mehr länger warten.

"Leg dich aufs Bett", flüsterte Severus Pansy ins Ohr und gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe hinterher.

Die junge Hexe tat, wie ihr geheißen. Während sie die Decke zurückschlug und sich auf dem weichen Laken positionierte, entledigte Severus sich eilig seiner Kleidung und legte diese auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett ab. Seinen Zauberstab deponierte er auf dem Nachtschränkchen, direkt neben der Öllampe und dem kleinen Topf, in dem sein Liebstöckel gedieh. Das Kraut war ein Geschenk von Professor Sprout. Sie brachte es ihm damals ins Krankenhaus, als er gegen Naginis Schlangengift behandelt werden musste. Zum Glück hatte Severus von den Bissen nur ein paar unscheinbare Narben am Hals zurückbehalten und keine bleibenden Schäden. Es reichte ihm schon, dass er fast gestorben wäre.

Er gesellte sich zu Pansy ins Bett und legte sich halb auf sie. Es gab für Severus keinen Grund noch länger zu warten und die ganze Sache mit einem ausgiebigen Vorspiel in die Länge zu ziehen. Schließlich waren sie kein Liebespaar. Severus stützte sich auf seinen linken Ellenbogen ab und fuhr mit der rechten Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Pansy keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie seine Finger an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle spürte. Eine Weile streichelte Severus sie und drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Und sie reagierte auf seine Berührungen, schloss die Augen und stöhnte nun laut und ungezügelt.

Severus genoss den Anblick genauso. Sowieso mochte er es, wenn eine Frau sich ihm hingab und so eindeutig auf Zuwendungen seinerseits reagierte. Er würde den Akt mit ihr voll und ganz auskosten und wie es aussah, tat Pansy das just in diesem Moment ebenso. Außerdem war sie nicht die Art Hexe, die anderen etwas vorspielte. Die ganzen Jahre, die er Pansy nun als seine Schülerin erlebt hatte, war sie immer selbstbewusst und unverblümt gewesen. Mal abgesehen davon war sie ja bereits ein großes Mädchen und durchaus in der Lage den Mund aufzumachen, wenn ihr was nicht passen sollte.

"Na, gefällt dir das", raunte Severus mit dunkler Stimme in ihr Ohr. Sie keuchte als Antwort nur unkontrolliert, was auch daran liegen mochte, dass Severus nun zusätzlich ihren Lustpunkt mit dem Daumen stimulierte. Er fühlte sie immer feuchter werden und am ganzen Körper vor Erregung zittern. Severus wollte sie. Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, gehörte Pansy ganz ihm.

Als er seine Hand zurückzog, schaute Pansy ihn kurz irritiert an. Doch sie verstand was Severus wollte, da er sich nun ganz auf sie legte. Sie öffnete ihre Beine etwas weiter und ohne Zögern drang Severus in sie ein. Laut stöhnte Pansy auf, umklammerte ihn mit festem Griff und vergrub den Kopf an seinem Hals.

Severus bewegte sich erst langsam, dann immer schneller in ihr. Seine linke Hand strich fahrig durch Pansys schwarzes und bereits etwas verschwitztes Haar. Die andere Hand war fest gegen ihren Oberschenkel gepresst. Seine Stöße wurden im stetigen Rhythmus immer heftiger und auch sein Stöhnen lauter.

Pansy konnte seinen heißen Atem fühlen, wie er gegen ihr Ohr hauchte und ihr ab und an einen Kuss auf die Schläfe gab. Es war absolut berauschend für die junge Hexe, Severus so intensiv zu spüren. Sein Körper, der schwer auf ihr lag, sein Geruch, sein wohliges Stöhnen und das Gefühl mit ihm vereint zu sein. Das alles war geradezu berauschend. Sie erzitterte unter dem Orgasmus und schrie ihn einfach nur heraus. In diesem Moment war alles andere egal. Da waren nur sie, Severus und die Welle der Ekstase, welche ihren Körper überflutete.

Wenig später fühlte auch Severus den Orgasmus herannahen. Ein paar unkontrollierte Stöße später kam auch er unter lautem Aufstöhnen. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde er explodieren und für einige Sekunden sah er Sternchen vor seinen Augen.

Er sackte zusammen und blieb ein paar Minuten einfach auf ihr liegen, atmete schwer ins Kissen und genoss dieses entspannte Gefühl der absoluten Zufriedenheit. Als Severus sich wieder gefangen hatte, gab er Pansy einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und rollte erschöpft von ihr runter.

Unweigerlich musste er lächeln. Er hatte doch tatsächlich Sex mit seiner Schülerin gehabt und es war himmlisch gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das nach all der Zeit mal wieder gebraucht. Denn schließlich war er auch nur ein Mensch, der ab und an etwas Gesellschaft und Zuneigung wollte.

Severus bemerkte, dass Pansy sich vorsichtig an ihn kuschelte und ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust bettete. Komischerweise hatte er absolut nichts dagegen. Er legte sogar den Arm um sie und strich mit zarten, kreisenden Bewegungen über ihren Oberarm.

Nach einer Weile, in der Severus einfach die Decke angestarrt hatte, kam ihm wieder in den Kopf wie unwirklich die ganze Situation war. Eigentlich wusste er rein gar nichts über die junge Hexe, mit der er gerade geschlafen hatte. Sie war reinblütig, konnte ziemlich hinterlistig und gemein sein und war gut in Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Alte Runen. Zwar hatte Severus nicht das Bedürfnis Pansy näher kennen zu lernen oder gar eine vertraute Beziehung zu ihr aufzubauen, aber irgendwie wollte er schon ein wenig über sie Bescheid wissen. Gerade wenn man den intimen Moment mit einbezieht, den sie gerade vor ein paar Minuten miteinander erlebt hatten.

"Was möchtest du eigentlich machen?", fragte Severus daher ins Blaue hinein.

"Hhmmm?", erwiderte Pansy matt und schaute ihn nun leicht überrascht an.

"Na, jetzt wo du deinen Abschluss in der Tasche hast. Wie geht es weiter für dich?"

Sie lächelte, stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Hand auf und antwortete: "Ich werde auswandern, in die Vereinigten Staaten."

Nun war es an Severus irritiert drein zu gucken. "Oh, das ist aber ein großer Schritt."

"Ja, ich möchte nicht in England bleiben." Das konnte Severus verstehen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Pansy gerade im letzten Jahr keinen leichten Stand hatte bei den anderen Schülern. Ihre Eltern galten als Mitläufer und brachten mit ihren offenkundig rassistischen Ansichten die Familie Parkinson schwer in Verruf.

"Wo soll es denn genau hingehen?", fragte Severus weiter.

"Ich ziehe nach New York. Eine große Stadt, wo mich niemand kennt. Ich will mir ein ganz neues Leben aufbauen. Vielleicht mache ich einen kleinen Laden auf oder sehe einfach, was sich so ergibt."

"Das klingt gut", erwiderte Severus und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Es wird bestimmt alles so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast."

"Danke", flüsterte Pansy und sah dabei sehr gerührt aus. Sie legte erneut ihren Kopf auf seinem Brustkorb ab und war einige Zeit später auch schon in den Schlaf gedriftet.

Severus hingegen blieb wach und wartete auf seine Gelegenheit. Die Unsicherheit darüber, ob nicht doch jemand hiervon erfuhr, war zurückgekehrt. Wer weiß, ob Pansy sich nicht irgendwann mal verplapperte. Sie bräuchten sich nur ihre Erinnerungen ansehen und dann käme er in Teufels Küche. Das konnte Severus auf gar keinen Fall riskieren.

Vorsichtig, um Pansy nicht zu wecken, schob er sie von sich runter und stand auf. Wie sie da lag, auf der Seite, völlig erschöpft und zufrieden. Eigentlich war es schade, doch es ging nicht anders. Er war kein Mann, der Sachen dem Zufall überließ. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm Severus seinen Ebenholzstab vom Nachttisch und richtete ihn direkt auf die schlafende Pansy.

Tief atmete er durch. Es war schon eine Weile her, als er das letzte Mal so einen Zauber gewirkt hatte. Aber wenn man diese Art von Magie erst einmal richtig beherrschte, dann verlernte man diese nicht so schnell.

"Oblivi ...", flüsterte er und erschrak, als Pansy urplötzlich ihre Augen weit aufriss und nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

"Nein!", wimmerte die junge Hexe. "Bitte nicht! Ich will das hier nicht vergessen!"

Er tat nichts, sondern starrte sie nur unverhohlen an.

"Ich werde es niemandem sagen. Bitte! Ich kann ein Geheimnis bewahren", flehte sie weiter.

Und wieder war Severus hin und her gerissen. Einerseits war es ein Risiko, ihr die Erinnerung zu lassen. Andererseits war es verständlich und auch in gewisser Weise schmeichelhaft, dass Pansy ihr intimes Zusammensein nicht vergessen wollte.

"Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Ms Parkinson", sagte Severus kurz entschlossen und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Sein Blick haftete auf seinem Pott mit dem Liebstöckel.

"Aber ...", stotterte Pansy und klang beinah etwas verletzt.

"Gehen Sie, bevor ich es mir anders überlege", sprach Severus eindringlicher und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Er hörte, wie sie aus dem Bett stieg, das Rascheln ihres Umhangs und leise Schritte, wie sie sich aus seinen Räumlichkeiten entfernten. Als die Eingangstür zufiel, öffnete Severus die Augen und atmete lange aus. Er fühlte sich hellwach und zugleich furchtbar ausgelaugt. Inzwischen war es mitten in der Nacht. Severus setzte sich auf die Bettkante und verharrte noch einige Zeit nachdenklich in dieser Position. Hoffentlich hatte er keinen Fehler begangen.

 ** _Einige Jahre später_**

"Mooommyyyy! Guck mal was Daddy mir gekauft hat!", rief das kleine Mädchen aufgeregt, als sie in den Laden gestürmt kam. Stolz präsentierte sie ihrer Mutter den lila Plüschdrachen. Ihre großen, schwarzen Kinderaugen funkelten voller Freude, was Pansy ein glückliches Lächeln entlockte.

"Oh! Der ist aber wirklich hübsch, mein Schatz!", sagte sie und drückte ihre kleine Tochter an sich.

"Bist du soweit?", fragte ein hochgewachsener, blonder Mann von der Tür aus.

"Ja, ich komme", erwiderte Pansy und holte aus dem Hinterzimmer ihre Tasche.

Nachdem sie sich von ihrer Kollegin verabschiedet hatte, gesellte sie sich zu ihrem Mann und der Kleinen nach draußen. Über der Familie prangte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Kennedy's Zaubertrank-Shop" und im Schaufenster waren allerhand Kessel und Fläschchen ausgestellt. Natürlich fehlten die neuesten Sonderangebote ebenfalls nicht.

"Gehen wir jetzt Eis essen? Ihr habt es mir versprochen!", bettelte das Mädchen und zog einen Schmollmund.

"Aber selbstverständlich! Versprochen ist versprochen!", erwiderte Pansy und nahm die freie Hand ihrer Tochter.

Der Mann legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf. "Gehen wir zu dem neuen Eissalon in der Criss Angel Avenue? Hab gehört der soll richtig gut sein."

"Einverstanden!", erwiderte Pansy und nickte zur Bestätigung.

"Ich will ein riesengroßes Erdbeereis!", quietschte die Kleine aufgeregt und lief eilig voraus.

Pansy grinste breit, schlang die Arme um ihren Mann und zog ihn in einen innigen Kuss.

"Mommy, Daddy, looos jetzt! Sonst essen uns die anderen Leute noch das ganze Eis weg!", quengelte das Mädchen und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

Das glückliche Paar löste sich voneinander und schloss nun Hand in Hand zu dem ungeduldigen Kind auf.

"Na das wollen wir doch nicht!", sagte der Mann und lachte dabei gelöst.

Auch Pansy musste lächeln. Ihre Tochter war einfach zu niedlich. Sie konnte und wollte ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Da machte es auch nichts, dass die Liebe ihres Lebens, dessen Hand sie gerade drückte, nicht der leibliche Vater war. Sie waren dennoch eine Familie und nichts in der Welt würde das je ändern.


End file.
